Guns and Love
by agwp2010
Summary: My friend Feliciano always runs to Ludwig's house, even though it's two doors down. He says it's because of the gunman between them. What happens when I get caught in the middle? Switzerland x reader. Art not mine. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own this story idea. Anyway, this is for the people that voted on Google+. Look! I can keep promises! I will try to update as often as possible. Thanks and enjoy. Sorry, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I have been advised (coughcoughforcedcoughcough) to change all the (Y/N) to an actual name. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you continue to read the story.**

* * *

"Feliciano, slow down! Ludwig's house is right there, you don't need to run," I screamed at my friend. He always insisted on running to Ludwig's house, which I didn't get. He lived two houses away, walking is perfectly acceptable.

"No, bella, if we don't run the gunman will get us," Feliciano called back. I scrunched my face in confusion. Who was the gunman? I've heard Feliciano mention him before, but all I knew of him was that he is the neighbor. Apparently he shoots at everyone who crosses his property, except kids. At least the gunman knows to preserve our young. I was yanked out of my thoughts by the sound of a bullet zooming past my head. I whipped around to look at the house in front of us, unknowingly letting go of Feliciano's hand.

The gunman stared me down, slowly raising his rifle. I smirked and whipped out my two handguns in retaliation. I usually carried them with me, just for these kinds of situations. The gunman's eyes widened slightly, before going back to a neutral expression. We stared each other down, silence filling the space around us. "I suggest you get of my property," he said. I almost lost strength in my knees, his accent causing me to slightly falter.

"Unless you put the gun down, I'm not taking the risk," I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. His mint green eyes seemed to calculate my every movement, though I barely made any. He smirked at me and pulled another rifle from his back. "So, it's a shootout yer looking fer," I drawled, my Texas accent growing stronger in the excitement.

He said nothing, merely fixing me with a cold gaze before cocking the rifles. I cocked mine in return and stood at the ready. I didn't have to wait long, because he fired one after the other. I dodged the first bullet, but the second one grazed my side as I flipped over the first. _Those years of acrobatics finally came in handy_ , I thought, flinching from the pain of the second bullet. I began rushing the gunman, dodging bullet after bullet.

Eventually I had no choice but to start shooting my guns as well. Soon we were both involved in a high flying acrobatic gun fight. We were getting grazed by the occasional bullet, but managed to dodge the worst of each other's shots. "See Ludwig, I told you Jess was fighting the gunman," Feliciano exclaimed.

I looked over in surprise, giving the gunman a much awaited opening. I felt the bullet pierce into my stomach as I fell to the ground. Granted I had been hit with bullets before, came with the job description, but never in the stomach. Man it hurt like crazy, but I refused to scream out. Instead I got up and walked over to the gunman. We were both panting, though mine was mostly pain based. "Good work gunman, no one's ever bested me before," I said, holding my hand out.

He just stared at it before looking at me again. "Come inside and I will treat your wound," he stated, voice sounding as neutral as before. I nodded and couldn't help but notice how his blonde hair was plastered to his face in sweat. I followed him to the door of his house, and then remembered Feliciano and Ludwig were standing on the sidewalk.

"I am just going to get my wound treated. I'll be over in a bit," I shouted to them. I watched them wave back and walk to Ludwig's house. I looked down at the steps in front of me, already feeling the pain of going up them. I was about to step up when the gunman picked me up bridal style. A blush spread across my face. "Um, what are you doing? I could go up the stairs myself, and besides I don't even know your name," I blurted out.

"Vash Zwingli," he said, looking down to meet my eyes. It took me a moment to realize he had just told me his name. I opened my mouth to return the gesture when he shook his head. "Your name is Jess. I heard the idiot scream it during our fight," he stated. I nodded and looked around the house we had just entered. It looked normal enough, except for the large number of guns on display. I looked into a display we passed and, surprisingly, saw a Nobel Peace Prize sitting among the guns. If that wasn't irony, I don't know what is. I only get a glance before he sets me down on a couch. He leaves and returns with a first aid kit.

As he opens the kit and pulls my shirt up an idea hits me. "Hey, Vash, say something to me," I requested. It may sound weird, but trust me, I have a reason. He starts disinfecting the hole before answering, causing me to hiss.

"Something to me," he replied. I laugh at his response, but I heard what I needed. I tilted my head to the side, considering for a moment before nodding.

"Your accent tells me you're from Switzerland," I tell him. I am really good at identifying accents; it comes with the job description. He nods his head, surprised, but I have a proud smile on my face.

"How did you know from my accent? There are not many Swiss people in America, so how did you know?" he asks. I was about to answer when he injected something into my stomach. I gave him a questioning look, my mind jumping to worst conclusions. "It is a pain killer, I have to get the bullet out and stitch the hole. You don't want the pain, do you?"

I shook my head and got ready to answer his question. "It's part of my job description. I work for the government and was trained to fight well with guns and recognize various accents and languages," I explained. He didn't reply, letting silence fill the space once again. I could already tell he was a bit of a hermit, but that's cool.

I hadn't even realized he had started stitching until I looked down. I saw a needle and thread going through my stomach and the bullet sitting on the table. _Wow, these are really good painkillers_ , I thought to myself. It was fascinating to see Vash so deep in concentration.

Other than the shooting trespassers part he seemed like a pretty good guy. He finished soon and I thanked him for patching me up. I was about to say good bye when a little girl walked in. she looked exactly like Vash, but female. She looked between me and Vash before speaking to him. "Big brother, is she going to become my new big sister? Are you going to get married?" she asked. I stayed conscious long enough to see a blush creep across Vash's face. My lost thought before I hit the ground was that maybe the painkillers were stronger than I thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Give me reviews if you want any specific character to show up, otherwise it's gonna be the order I decide. Thanks and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Also, thank you Koolkat1573 for adding this story to your favorites. Same to An Arm and a Leg and mylittleponyprincess785 for the reviews and favorites and follows. I realized I had not thanked you properly. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and know a new chapter of My Little Devil will be posted later today.** **Sorry, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I have been advised (coughcoughforcedcoughcough) to change all the (Y/N) to an actual name. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you continue to read the story.**

* * *

I woke up later in a huge bed. My head was pounding and the comforter made me sweat from the heat. I looked around and saw how pink the room was. The bed, the walls, even the window sills were pink. There was so much it made me feel sick. My gaze fell on the nightstand next to me and I noticed a picture of Vash and the girl. I turned it over and the writing said Vash and Erika. Huh, they really look alike, from their expressions to their hair.

I got up from the bed and wobbled a bit, trying to regain my balance. I was trying not to think the worst of Vash, but being knocked out after he injected me wasn't helping his case. I felt around and realized my guns weren't in their holsters. A quick glance told me there were none here either. Great, a house full of guns and I end up in the one room without them.

I walked over to the door and stuck my head out. A quick look around revealed a long corridor in both directions. I played a guessing game and ended up going right. As I walked the smell of food gradually enveloped me. Following my nose, I eventually found my way to the kitchen where Vash was cooking at the stove. Erika was sitting at a table watching him cook the food.

They both looked up when I walked into view. Vash had an almost imperceptible blush on his face, while Erika smiled at me. I cautiously sat down at the table and looked around the kitchen. It seemed normal enough, if guns everywhere was normal. Did he have license for all of these? It seems like there are at least five guns per room, and don't even get me started on the hallway.

"Did you sleep well, big sister?" Erika asked me. I nodded warily; I still don't know what happened. Did I pass out because the drugged me, or because my body couldn't handle the painkillers? "Good, big brother is making us food. I know you will like it," she said sweetly. She looked like she was at least eleven, but had the voice of a five year old.

"Thanks Erika, I'm sure I will," I replied. Vash looked up at me, the cold gaze back. I was puzzled until I realized I had said her name, but they hadn't told me. "Calm down Vash, there was a picture of you two in the room I woke up in. the back had both of your names. I'm not a stalker, promise," I explained. Vash nodded once and went back to cooking.

"Hey, big sister?" Erika asked. I glanced over at her and raised my eyebrows. She giggled at the sight, so I started to wiggle them at her. Pretty soon I had her doubled over in laughter as I leaned closer and closer. Before I knew it was happening, my chair had toppled over and I was on the floor.

Unfortunately the painkillers had worn off by then, so landing on my stomach was not the best experience. Tears sprang to my eyes as I gasped at the pain, damn this hurt so much. "Big sister! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Erika. She and Vash were standing over me now. It took all my will to nod my head slowly, but even that hurt. Vash picked me up gently and set me on the couch. "Big sister, please be ok. You still have to marry big brother!" Erika told me.

I gasped for a different reason as a blush spread across my face. I looked over to see Vash having the same problem. I wanted to laugh, but I was sure it would hurt even more. "Erika, why don't you go play in the backyard? Remember what I said about wild animals," he called as Erika ran out.

Erika stuck her head back in and said, "I know big brother, don't take in any wild animals. If I do take in two, because they deserve to have friends," Erika recited. Vash nodded and she ran back to the backyard. I could see a play set as well as a play house through the window in the living room.

"So, are we getting married now? Erika seems dead set on me being her big sister," I teased Vash. His blush grew deeper than it already was. I giggled, despite the pain, and rolled my eyes at him. "I was just kidding. Do you have Advil or something? My stomach really hurts."

"Yes, let me get some," he said before walking to the kitchen. When he was gone I became lost in thought. He and his sister are very different, personality wise, but similar concerning their looks. Vash is a man of very few words, but that's good. I don't like men who ramble on and on, it gets really annoying.

My thoughts were interrupted by a plate of food being shoved in my face. I jerked back in surprise, gracefully, not, falling against the back of the couch. I regained my composure and took the plate of food he had offered me. It was mostly eggs, but the surprising part was the chocolate. On the side of the plate, right next to the Advil, was a block of chocolate. Now, chocolate being my favorite food, I got really excited. "Oh my gosh, it's chocolate! I absolutely love chocolate," I gushed. Vash nodded, signaling for me to start eating. I took the Advil first, since the pain was becoming unbearable. The eggs were really good too, but the best part was the chocolate. It was rich and sweet in my mouth, practically melting at the first bite.

My reverie was interrupted by a knock at the door. Vash seemed as surprised as me; no one knocks on his door. He didn't seem capable of moving, because of the shock, so I got up to answer the door. The person knocked again as I was walking over. I mumbled under my breath for them to hold their horses and threw the door open. "Jess-san? What are you doing here?" asked the man at the door. He was shorter than me with short, black hair and seemingly unfocused brown eyes.

"Hey Kiku. I'm here because this guy decided to have gun fight with me. It was going pretty well, I was about to beat him, but Feliciano distracted me. I ended up getting shot in the stomach," I said cheerfully. Kiku, on the other hand, looked horrified as I explained the situation.

"Are you sure you are okay? A bullet to the stomach must hurt! How are you walking? Have you eaten anything since? Why were you in a gun fight anyway?" Kiku asked. He kept bombarding me with question after question until Vash came over. "Ah, hello Vash-san. I hear you won the gun fight. I should hope you took proper care of Jess's wound," Kiku said.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't let her bleed out," Vash replied, sounding somewhat offended. Kiku nodded and started pulling me out of the house and onto the porch. I escaped really quick, grabbed more chocolate, and went back to Kiku's side. "Hey, Jess, try not to get shot next time," Vash said to me, shaking my hand.

"Is that a joke Mr. Zwingli?" I teased. I giggled at his face and ran after Kiku, who was already at the sidewalk. I waved at Erika, who had come up behind Vash to say goodbye. It wasn't until I was at Ludwig's place that I realized something was in the hand Vash had shaken. When I opened it there was a number and a message: feel free to call the next time you run in front of my house. Maybe this time you'll win.

I smiled at the note and made a mental note to wear my special guns next time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Look forward to the next chapter when we find out what the special guns are. Until then have fun roaming Fanfiction like I do. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter where reader-chan gets smart. Have fun reading.** **Sorry, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I have been advised (coughcoughforcedcoughcough) to change all the (Y/N) to an actual name. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you continue to read the story.**

* * *

I stared at the cell phone in my hand. All I had to do was press the green button, it was so simple really, so why couldn't I do it? What was holding me back? It donned on me, I was nervous. I was nervous about calling someone, not even speaking in person, but calling them. Something has to be really wrong with me to get nervous over this. Right? Was this how liking someone felt? I took a deep, grew a pair, and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" someone on the other end asked. I jumped, not expecting someone to pick up right away. I sat there, desperately searching for something to say. I realized there had been awkward phone silence for a good minute.

"Sorry about the silence. It's Jess, I think I left my guns at your place. Could I come over and get them?" I asked. I mentally facepalmed, because that had to be the lamest excuse for me to use.

"Oh, sure. We'll be waiting," he said before hanging up. I sat there listening to the dial tone before jumping up. I momentarily considered changing my clothes, but decided against it. Instead I went to my gun case and opened the doors. I gazed at all my firearms, pondering on which would be the best to choose. Eventually my sights set on my golden twins. The pride of my collection, two golden .22 caliber guns. They were the easiest for me to handle, but I only brought them out on special occasions.

I grabbed them and stuck them into the gun holsters under my leather jacket. I always wear this jacket, mostly because riding a motorcycle can make you cold. All the wind whipping around your body is freezing, even if the actual temperature of the world is 103. I grabbed a backpack, for the guns I had to pick up, and headed out to my Harley. Vash's house wasn't too far away, a twenty minute ride at the most.

I parked in front of Feliciano's house and walked calmly to Vash's place. The moment I stepped on the sidewalk in front of his house Vash opened the door. We smirked at each other as he pulled out his rifles, as per usual. I slowly pulled out my Golden Twins, hands feeling a little trigger happy. "You ready to lose today, Vashy?" I taunt, aiming the guns towards him.

"You are mistaken, I don't lose gun fights," he calls back, aiming his rifles at me as well. I slowly made my way towards him, never lowering the guns. We were both ready, waiting for the other person to strike first. I didn't have to wait long, because Vash took the first shot, just like yesterday. I quickly dodged the bullet and cocked one of the Twins. As I shot the first I cocked the second, continuing on in this manner. His yard became a war torn battle field, filled with bullet casings.

We were both on our last bullet and watched each other carefully. By a twist of fate we fired at the exact same time, never seeing the little girl running towards us from the backyard. "Big sister! I didn't know you were coming," Erika called out as she ran across the yard. She ran towards me, right in front of Vash's bullet. My eyes widened in horror before I reacted.

I ran towards her, reaching for her hand. When I reached her I pulled her into me and spun us around. I crouched over her, effectively shielding her from the bullet with my body. All this was accomplished, thankfully, a mere second before the bullet reached its mark. It ripped through the back of my shirt and made impact. I gasped and sunk to my knees, glad Erika was safe.

I pulled myself up and looked down at Erika. She had tears in her eyes, I don't know if they were from fear or worry. I smiled at her a put a finger to my lips. She nodded, and I winked at her before putting on a show. "Jeez Vash, that bullet was even worse than the last one. Good thing my skin is titanium," I said to the man still frozen in shock.

He snapped out of his frozen state and ran towards us. I was expecting him to hug Erika, but I wasn't expecting him to include me in there too. My heart beat got faster as I was enveloped in his arms. "I was so worried. Erika, what were you thinking? You know not to run out when you hear the guns," exclaimed Vash.

Erika's eyes filled with even more tears, distraught at the prospect of big brother being mad at her. "I'm sorry Big brother. I didn't mean to, I was just so excited to see Big sister," she cried, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Big brother, will you marry Big sister now?"

Vash and I blushed together, sending glances towards each other. "Erika, why do you want us to get married so bad?" I asked her. She wiped away the tears with balled up fists before speaking again.

"Big brother is my hero, and he deserves a hero. Big sister is really pretty and she saved me from a bullet. You are both my heroes, it makes sense for you to get married and always protect me," she explained. I nearly glomped the little girl, she was so cute. She had called me her hero, and pretty, and her hero.

"Well, if Big brother is going to marry Big sister he has to date her first," I said to Erika, knowing full well that Vash was paying attention. Wait, where was this third person talk coming from? "Oh and from now on, you can call me Sissy, ok?"

"Ok Sissy. Sissy, why aren't you bleeding? You got hit by Big brother's bullet," Erika said. I winked at her and began to take off my jacket. I laid it on the ground, took off my gun holsters, and began unbuttoning my shirt. I looked over to see Vash blushing crazily.

"Calm down Romeo, I have a tank top underneath," I explained, strengthening my Texas accent on Romeo. I took off my shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest underneath. Gladly too, it was getting really hot with four layers on. "Sissy learned her lesson after last time."

Erika's face lit up and she started dragging me towards the backyard. I looked over to see Vash putting my stuff into the backpack I had brought. He took a quick moment to admire my Golden Twins, then stuffed those inside as well. I smiled and turned back to Erika who was dragging me towards the little play house.

I was finally able to escape Erika by saying I had to use the restroom, though I had to explain that the bathroom in the play house wasn't the right kind. I walked inside the house to find Vash cleaning off his rifles. I sunk into the couch next to him and enjoyed the air conditioning, something the play house didn't have, though according to Erika a guy was coming next week to fix it.

"Jess?" Vash asked. I turned my head towards him and nodded for him to continue. "I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch."

* * *

 **Who else thought Reader-chan was going to die? Anyway, aren't you glad you wore a bullet proof vest this time? Erika is so cute though! Look forward to the next update, when I get my shit together enough to write it. In the mean time, enjoy that cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. If I did own Hetalia, my ships would be so canon all the others sunk. Anyway, I hope you guys get the reference, and if not just ask. Thanks and enjoy.** **Sorry, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I have been advised (coughcoughforcedcoughcough) to change all the (Y/N) to an actual name. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you continue to read the story.**

* * *

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch."

Had I heard that right? Was the gunman asking me out, on a date? My heart started beating faster and faster, causing me to blush all over. I gulped and nodded slowly, unable to properly show how happy I was. "Great! I will get Erika and we can go," he said. Suddenly my blush goes away and I sigh. Silly me, thinking it was a date. Of course he was bringing Erika too, why wouldn't he? I sighed as I waited for Erika and Vash to come back from outside.

"Big sister, let's go get lunch! I know a really yummy place for Italian food," Erika said excitedly. I smiled at her, successfully hiding my slight disappointment. Don't get me wrong, I already love Erika as a little sister, but I had wanted some alone time with Vash.

"Ok, if everyone is ready, let's get going," Vash calls from the front door. Erika grabs my hand and drags me towards the front door, getting impatient with my slow walking. I start to laugh and race her to the car, letting her win, of course. I bounce on the balls of my heels, way past ready to get going. I jump in the car when it's unlocked and look expectantly towards Vash.

As it turns out the car ride didn't take very long. We pull up to a very familiar restaurant and get out of the car. I look up at the sign for the restaurant and recognize the name, Ciao Bello (internet cookie if you get the reference). This was definitely Feliciano's restaurant. I smile at the familiarity of it, glad I didn't have to go anywhere else. I realized that Erika said she knew this place well, but Feliciano had never mentioned seeing Vash in his place. I shrugged, figuring there was a first time for everything.

I opened the door, being met with the heavenly smell of the Vargas brother's pasta. "Feliciano, Lovino, I'm here to eat all your pasta again!" I called out, smiling at my usual greeting.

"Dammit ragazza, you better be joking this time!" Lovino yelled angrily from the kitchen. I burst into a fit of giggles as Feliciano bust through the door, apron covered in the flour for his homemade pasta dough.

"Jess, it's been so long since you were here." Feliciano exclaimed as he jumped on top of me. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well I had been here two days ago. At that time I had eaten all the pasta they had, but can you blame me? They were having an all you can eat challenge, and I was hungry, and it looked really good. Lovino had banned me from ever getting pasta again, but I knew he was joking. "You brought Erika with you this time! Wait, is that who I think it is?" Feliciano whimpered slightly.

"Yeah, I brought Erika and Vash. Vash, this is Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano, this is Vash Zwingli," I said, formally introducing the two. Feliciano continued to hide a bit, but still waved at Vash.

"Wait, I remember you. You're the runner that always goes by between four and five, then back between eleven and twelve," Vash exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, not at all surprised he remembered people by their shooting time tables. His comment only frightened Feliciano more, causing me to sigh and lead us to a table myself.

"Yo, ragazza, what do you want? Hurry up too, I'm busy," Lovino growled when he came over.

"It's good to see you too Lovino," I said with a smile. I slowly opened my menu, considering each page carefully, occasionally flipping back and forth between two. "Hmm, I think I'll have the Chicken Alfredo," I say. I put the menu down to see Lovino scowling at me.

"Every time you come it's the same routine. You slowly go through the menu, and then get the same thing. It's a waste of time ragazza," Lovino growls, even more annoyed. I just smile sweetly and wait for Vash and Erika to order. Erika got the spaghetti and meatballs, while Vash got the brown butter Gnocchi. "It'll be out soon," Lovino says as he walks off.

"You seem to know them very well," Vash says, eyes scanning the room. I realize he must be constantly watching for danger. It makes me feel even more protected than I am, even though I could just as easily protect myself.

"Well, we have known each other since childhood. I grew up with most of the people here, so I understand them all. Lovino may look annoyed and angry, but he is actually glad to get customers. Though, you don't want to see him really angry, that's a sight no one should have to witness," I say, shuddering at the memory.

"What happened? Why did you see him angry?" Erika asks. I tense up at the question, but realize I should just answer it. I smile at Erika, knowing the story is sad, before continuing.

"Well, a few years back, when I was still in high school, I was picked on a lot. It was never too bad, mean notes or graffiti on my locker. One time some rotten milk exploded onto me when I opened my locker, but back to the story. I was walking home when I was confronted by some of the football team. The captain was my friend, but he was completely oblivious about his jerk friends. They cornered me and started beating me up. Later I learned it was because one of them had broken up with their girlfriend. Apparently I was just a punching bag for them. Before I knew it, they pulled out a knife, and was about to stab me with it. Thankfully Lovino saw us and ran over to help. He started beating the living daylights out of them. They all had to go to the hospital with me, and they still have scars. I had never seen Lovino that angry before, but I was glad it was for my sake," I explained, noticing the tears in Erika's eyes. She got up and ran over to hug me.

I smiled and hugged her back, stroking her hair. "You shouldn't be telling that story, bella. Fratello gets angry just thinking about it," Feliciano said next to me. I looked up to see him standing there, holding our food in his hands.

"Yeah, I know, but it's behind us now. Besides, that was why I started training with guns. Now I'll never be left defenseless and can protect my friends," I replied. Feliciano smiled at me, setting the food down on the table. Erika sat next to me to eat her spaghetti. I looked up at Vash, who had an indescribable look in his eyes. Shrugging it off, I went to town on my Alfredo.

*Vash's POV*

I looked at Jess eating her Alfredo, holding Erika's hand protectively. Hearing her story had made me want to beat the crap out of those guys too. I never knew such a bright girl could have such a grim past. Right there, I vowed to protect her as well as I could. I was pretty sure I loved her, and nobody I love is going to get hurt.

* * *

 **I squealed as I wrote that last bit, honestly I did. Even though I wrote it I got happy. Who knew reader-chan had a past? Look forward to the next chapter, when I have time to get it written. I had to choose between the three I have on here, and went with this one. Anyway, I hope y'all got the reference.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story. I finally got my act together and updated something! Whoo hoo. Ok, so the reference in the last chapter was to a fanfic on this site called Auf Weidersehen, Sweetheart. If you ship GerIta, you must read it. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

* * *

We spent the rest of lunch in silence, it wasn't awkward or anything, the food was just really good. That usually happens and Feliciano's restaurant, especially when Lovino is the chef for the day. His pasta is amazing, even better than Feliciano's, though I would never tell him that. Vash seems to really be enjoying his gnocchi, and Erika was practically inhaling her spaghetti. "Here's the bill, ragazza," Lovino says, placing the check in front of me. I smile at him as he walks away.

I open the check, expecting a large enough amount, but don't see the right amount. I begin to wonder about it, but see the writing at the bottom of the check.

Erika is on the house, because she is just so cute!- Feliciano

I grin and place cash inside the folder. I made sure to include a large tip, the equivalent of Erika's meal. "Sissy, can we get dessert?" Erika asks. I think about it, wondering about where I should take them. Then an idea hits me, I know the perfect place.

"Of course, in fact, I know an amazing cupcake place we could go to," I reply. Her eyes sparkle at the thought of cupcakes; she looks at Vash, waiting for approval. Vash looks between Erika and I, conceding at the sight of both our puppy dog eyes. "Awesome, let's get going," I exclaim, jumping up and grabbing them.

"Good bye, bella," Feliciano yells as we run out the door. I wave at him and drag Vash and Erika to the car. Vash starts driving as I give him directions to the cupcake shop. We stop outside a shop with pink and blue paint and a sign with the name "Oliver's Cupcake House" above the door.

Erika starts to get even more excited with the actual cupcakes in front of her. I push open the door, holding it for them, as the smell of frosting and sugar hits me. "Hey, Oliver, I came to eat some cupcakes." I shout into the store.

"Coming poppet, just a second," a voice with a British accent replies. The door at the back of the shop opens and Oliver walks out. He is an inch shorter than me, with strawberry blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He is always wearing bright colors like pink or purple, so he matches the shop's décor very well. "Oh, who are these two?" he asks.

"This is Erika and this is Vash. He shot me in the back then asked me to go to lunch with the two of them," I reply sweetly. Oliver looks a little confused, but quickly got over it with a shrug.

"Well alright then. Now, what do the poppets want?" Oliver asks somewhat creepily. I glare at him suspiciously, an idea at his meaning forming.

"Ollie, they are friends, you will not feed them the special cupcakes. They get the normal ones, just like I do," I say, using his nickname. His face falls slightly in disappointment, but nods in understanding.

"Alright poppet, let me go get them," he says as he disappears into the back room.

"What did you mean by special cupcakes?" Vash asks me, a confused look on his face. How do I explain the special cupcakes? I could just come out and say it, but that would scar Erika for life.

"Let's just say, people who annoy Oliver tend to be sweeter in death than life," I whispered back. I tried to be vague, but knew Erika was smart enough to figure it out if she heard. Vash's eyes widened in both surprise and fear.

"What the hell are we doing here then?! I don't want Erika in danger!" Vash exclaimed loudly. I sighed and shook my head at him, waiting for Oliver's favorite phrase.

"No swearing! Put money in the swear jar now!" Oliver shouted from the kitchen area. That man never disappoints with his timing.

"Just a second, Oliver," I shout back, dropping a quarter in the swear jar on the counter. I turn back to Vash and get ready to explain. "You don't have to worry. Oliver only does that to people who are rude, swear without paying the jar, or just anger him. He never does that to kids like Erika, or his friends. Since Erika is a kid and I'm with you, there is double security." I smile at him reassuringly, hoping he will calm down.

Vash just sighs and shakes his head at me. Oliver comes out with a silver platter at this moment. "Here you go poppets, three cupcakes, just for you," he coos. As he sets the platter down, I inspect the cupcakes. They are vanilla with orange and green frosting on top. Good, he only uses orange and green for the special cupcakes. I sniff them, just to make sure, and don't smell chocolate. "I wouldn't give you special cupcakes poppet! To think that you thought I may have lied," he gasps, clutching his hand to his chest.

I roll my eyes and nod at Vash, signaling that the cupcakes are good. He sighs in relief and passes one to Erika, who looks slightly confused at the unspoken communication. He takes her over to one of the tables, but I stay back to talk to Oliver. "Hey, Oliver, can I have one of the special ones next time?" I ask.

"Of course poppet, I'm surprised you didn't ask for one this time," he replies, his eyes lighting up as he looks forward to baking the cupcakes for me.

"Well, I can't exactly eat one of them in front of Vash, you know. I really want him to like me. Besides, it's your entire fault I'm addicted to them. You just had to feed only those to me when you kidnapped me," I say to Oliver.

"But you were always so hungry! You were really cute when you ate them too," he says, pouting at me. I laugh and wave it off, enjoying the normal cupcake for once.

"Just know this; you can't be so reckless anymore. My people are getting closer and closer to finding you. I can only hold them off for so long. I know it's weird for me to want to protect you, considering everything you put me through, but you feel like family. Be careful," I warn him.

"I know poppet, I'll be careful," he replies sadly. I nod and walk back over to Vash and Erika. In the time I was talking with Oliver they had finished the cupcakes.

"Can we go to the park across the street?" Erika asked. I smiled and looked towards Vash, who nodded approval. Erika lit up, having fun with getting to do so much more than usual. I hold out my hand to her and she takes it as we leave the store. When we get to the crosswalk she takes Vash's hand too.

We enter the park and she runs off to play with the other children. Vash and I watch her with small smiles on our faces. "It almost feels like we are parents watching over our kid," I say, breaking the silence.

Vash nods, but I can see the blush spreading across his face. "It's nice," he replies. I nod in agreement and continue to watch Erika, enjoying the peace of the park.

* * *

 **Wow, who reader-chan had such a past. And what does she really do for the government? So many questions. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I wrote this expecting a fluffy and happy chapter. Then it became what it is. You'll understand when you reach the end of the chapter. Enjoy the feels!**

* * *

The time in the park allowed me to reflect on my relationship with Vash. I really wanted to tell him everything there was to know about men, but also knew the dangers in that. I wanted him to know my deepest fears, but didn't want him to see I had a weakness. I don't know why, but I felt like he could comfort me if he knew what I had gone through recently. The pain, the suffering, the danger, all for the good of a country that hadn't even bothered to thank me.

"Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" Vash asks, effectively breaking my train of thought. I look over and notice how blurry my vision is. I feel tears running down my cheeks and quickly wipe them away.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing, just remembering the past. It can be pretty painful sometimes," I reply. I try to sound somewhat cheerful, but I can tell I am failing horribly by his face.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help," he suggests. I look over at him, surprise all over my face, no one has ever wanted to hear about my problems. When I tell people I work for the government they tend to leave me alone.

"I can't really say much, because if I did the government would silence me and all I told. Do you still want to hear what I can say?" I ask, making sure I'm not imaging his concern. He nods seriously, and I steel myself before continuing. "In my line of work, a special skill set is required. One of the many skills is survival in all situations. It also means dangerous missions with no guarantee of coming back. Due to this, I don't have many friends, family, or anyone who would miss me. Sometimes it becomes too much, knowing I wouldn't be missed or remembered if I died tomorrow. There would be no crying mother, devastated sibling, or anyone at the ceremony. It's a lonely life, but someone has to live it. It's all for the good of the country, but the country doesn't even say thank you."

I started crying harder in the middle of my first sentence. I was a mess by the end of it. I'm constantly wiping tears away from my face, using my sleeves as a napkin. Vash hands me a tissue and I nod as a thank you. "Though it may sound weird, I would never think of missing your funeral. I would make sure to be there and place your Golden Twins next to you in the casket. That way you could still kick butt in heaven," he says.

I can't help but laugh at how morbid we sound. Soon Vash is also laughing and we have attracted the attention of Erika. She runs over to us and seems confused by the tears falling down my face as I laugh. "Sissy, why are you crying and laughing at the same time?" she asks. I get myself under control and smile at her.

"Your big brother just promised to go to my funeral and make sure my Golden Twin guns are with me in the casket so I can kick butt in heaven," I explain. Erika stares at Vash, even more confused than before. We all burst out laughing after a few moments. "Come on, let's get going, I have a feeling big brother is done with the outside world," I say to her.

She nods and we all head back to the car. The ride over is full of Erika asking questions about why Vash was promising such weird things. We had to make something up to keep Erika from crying over me. I was going to leave when we got back, but Erika insisted I stay even longer. I didn't have a problem with it, neither did Vash, so we went inside to watch movies.

We decided to watch a movie about a puppy farm, it was Erika's choice. Basically this puppy escapes the farm every day to play with a lonely boy down the road. One day the puppy stops coming, so the boy decides to investigate. It turns out the puppy had been trapped in the barn and couldn't get out. The boy gets the puppy out and the farmer, seeing how much the boy loves the puppy, allows him to keep the dog.

By the end of the movie I had a fuzzy feeling spreading through me. I always get like this when watching a kid movie. I felt like a little kid in a world where the bad things could never break through the wall of innocence surrounding you. It always went away by the end of the credits, leaving me feeling cold and empty.

Today was no exception, but it wasn't as bad either. At some point during the movie Vash had slung his arm around my shoulders and Erika had moved to sit in both of our laps. She was half on me and half on Vash, causing us to squish together on the couch. My head had ended up resting on Vash's shoulder and I smiled at how comfortable the position was.

We watched the credits roll, unable to move because Erika had fallen asleep. I had become really comfortable and even felt my eyelids droop. Before I knew it I had also fallen asleep, unaware that Vash would too. We stayed like that, sleeping on each other for about two hours. It was quite possibly the best sleep I had ever had, until the end of it.

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up. I managed to grab Erika before she fell completely off of us. Vash had jumped off the couch and pulled a gun out of nowhere. He was looking around for the threat, but seems surprised when there was none.

"Why did you scream?" he asks me. I look up into his mint eyes, desperately wanting to tell him everything I had dreamed, but knowing I couldn't.

"It was just a bad dream, I should get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" I ask. Erika and Vash nod silently as I get my coat from my back pack on the stand next to the door. I'm about to walk out the door, but Vash stops me quickly. I turn around to ask him why he stopped me, but don't get the chance. His lips are pressing firmly on mine before I can say anything. I freeze up at first, but soon I melt into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. We break apart, panting, when we hear Erika clapping from the end of the hallway.

"Listen to me, you have nothing to fear. I'm sure you won't have to do anything dangerous anytime soon, so just enjoy the time you can have with us, okay?" he says. I nod slowly, still flustered from the kiss, but able to comprehend his words. I walk away with a blush on my face, which is still there after riding my motorcycle home. I walk in with a huge smile on my face, but pale when I see the familiar manila envelope underneath my mail slot.

I pick it up with shaking hands, willing it to not say the dreaded word on the front. The red, bolded CLASSIFIED punches me hard in the stomach. I tear it open, begging for something that wouldn't take too long, crying out when I read the case summary.

 _Agent Proctor,_

 _We are sending you on assignment to the country of Russia under the alias of Anya Braginsky. You are the cousin of our current operative Ivan Braginsky. You will be helping him investigate the threats to national security in both his and your country. Get your affairs in order for at least six months and be ready to go in the morning. We appreciate your service to your country, may God bless us all._

 _Central Intelligence Agency_

I fall to the ground as I read the letter, knowing the chances of coming back. No one who has been part of this mission has come back yet. Why did it have to come when I found happiness? I drag myself to my bedroom, pull out pen and paper, and write my letter to Vash and Erika. If I give it to the agent picking me up, it should arrive a few hours after I leave. I hope they will forgive me, because I know I can't forgive myself for this.

* * *

 **I am already killing myself for the next chapter, honestly. I know it will be good, but I still hate myself for the feels! Well, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. I know I will.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I already hate myself for the feels in here. I was crying a little as i wrote this, but it had to be done. Enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The next day, around one in the afternoon, a thick package was delivered to the Zwingli household. No doorbell was rung, so the package was not discovered until five in the evening, the time when Feliciano runs back across. Vash, upon seeing the box and envelope, cautiously picks them up and goes back inside. He opens the envelope, sees who it is from, and calls Erika to him. Together they read the letter from an agent who knows she may not come back.

 _Dear Vash and Erika,_

 _If you are getting this letter, I have already left on my newest assignment. I can't tell you much about it just that, well, no one has come back from it yet. I hope to be the first, but I can't really promise you much. I wish I could tell you more about it, give you some peace of mind, but I'm not even allowed to tell you the location. I suppose I should get to the point of this letter._

 _The past few days I spent knowing and seeing you were the happiest of my life. Ever since I entered this job I have been relocated, reassigned, and told to forget who I was. I always listened, always changed, always adapted. Until I met you two, you brought out the real me, the person I always was. I don't want to be the person I am when I'm not with you, she isn't nice. When I was with you I felt a freedom I haven't felt since I was little. I mean, no one has ever let me have a gun fight with them, much less twice in a row._

 _I know you may be getting this letter without much warning, but that is the way these things happen. I've never had anyone to write these to, so I'm not sure what I should be putting, just that I'm putting what I have to. I have to tell you why I screamed yesterday, it was this. This exact situation, having to leave on a mission I may never come back from after finally finding happiness. It's funny the way the world works against us, huh?_

 _I honestly don't know if I am coming back, so the rest of this letter is specifically about what to do if I don't. Please, don't feel sad or angry, since there was nothing you could do. I think they were always planning for me to go on this mission. Always keep Erika smiling, never let the light she holds fade. Let her guide you through the tough times, but never forget that all light must face darkness to grow stronger. I hope, if Agent Williams did his job right, that there was a package with this letter. If there is, good, if not then it's at my place. The key for my house is inside the envelope that held this letter. Inside the package are my Golden Twins and a doll. The Golden Twins are for you to take care of since I wasn't allowed to bring them with me, you know what to do should the next time we meet is at a funeral. The doll is for Erika, it's the only doll I ever had and I just know she'll love it._

 _That's all for the gifts I'm giving to you. I just had to leave you something, because if I don't come back there would be nothing. When you don't come back from the mission, the agency will clean out the living space you had. It will be like I never existed in the small town, the only trace of me in the memories of the people. It happens more often than you think with agents that don't have families. I just didn't want to be one of those agents, I wanted to be able to leave you something to remember me by, I hope you treasure the gifts._

 _Now for my true feelings, even truer than I was before. Vash, when I'm with you I feel free, like a puppy just learning to run, racing around the yard. There is nothing to stop me, nothing to quell my excitement, and nothing to make me grow tired of it. It is a freedom I have never felt with anyone else. Who knew I could feel this way for the gunman Feliciano is so scared of? I never expected something like this to happen after our first gunfight, but I'm glad it did and I wouldn't trade it for the world._

 _Erika, you are so good and pure and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. The world needs your beautiful innocence, especially the world I have to see. If I could I would bottle you up and carry you with me everywhere, keeping your light with me. Do you remember when I blocked you from the bullet? I would do that a thousand times over, for both of you and without a bullet proof vest, just to keep you safe. I'm sorry I couldn't be you Big Sister, but I hope you always think of me as such._

 _I understand if you both hate me after this, but it had to be said. I couldn't risk dying without telling you these things. Please visit Feliciano, Lovino, Oliver, and all the rest to let them know what happened. You can lie or tell the truth (Oliver knows about my work, so tell him the truth and always ask for normal cupcakes), but tell them something._

 _I'm running out of time, still need to pack and all, so I have to cut this letter short. Always know that, if I could, I would stay with you. I would never leave you. I would gladly put the last few days on an endless loop, if it only meant staying with you. I have to go, but I will fight with all my will and might to make it back to you. I have been told it will take at least six months, so hopefully I'll be home for Christmas. Good bye, and take good care of each other._

 _-Agent Jess Proctor_

 _P.S. I didn't want to tell you this way, but I have no choice. Vash Zwingli, in the short time I have known you, I fell in love. I hope to see you again to tell you in person, but this will have to do. I love you._

By the end of the letter Vash and Erika have tears in their eyes, falling down to match the tear stains already on the paper. Vash sets it aside and opens up the package with the letter. Inside are the golden guns and a doll. The doll has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a blue dress. He hands the little doll to Erika, who clutches it as she cries. He slowly picks up the Golden Twins and places them next to his Peace Prize. With this the two Zwingli siblings begin their wait, always hoping against hope that the agent comes back.

* * *

 **So, are your feels destroyed as well? Good, I'm not alone. Look forward to the next chapter, and thanks for reading this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Thanks for reading and let the feels be restored. Enjoy.**

* * *

6 months after the letter

Vash woke up to another seemingly endless day; they all felt like that after she had left. He sighed and got out of bed, knowing he had to make breakfast for Erika. He started calculating the months in his head. It had been about six months since the letter had come, which meant that Jess could be coming home any day now. He tried to not think about the mission lasting longer than six months, it just depressed him.

"Good morning, Erika," he said as he walked into the kitchen. Erika was sitting at the table, clutching the doll that had been in the package. He smiled faintly at the small toy, but it faded quickly as he went to work making breakfast. He felt the tingles he always got when someone crossed in front of his house, but didn't pay it any mind. He hadn't been the gunman for the past month, letting anyone and everyone cross in front safely.

"Big brother, is Sissy coming back today?" Erika asked, continuing their morning tradition. Ask if she was coming back, get disappointed, and then repeat the next morning.

"I don't know, but I do hope so," he replied. Erika's eyes drooped a little, but she said nothing. She hugged the doll tighter, never letting go of it. She carried the doll everywhere, never letting it out of her sight. "Here, eat some pancakes, they taste really good."

"Ok, I will, can I have some syrup too?" she asked. Vash nodded, continuing their regular routine. There was silence as they ate the breakfast, the only sound being the clinking of forks on the plate. When they were done Erika did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Vash helped with the kitchen and sighed when they were done. He turned on the television, ready for another day of missing her.

Meanwhile a plane from Russia had just arrived in the local airport, carrying many passengers within it. As the passengers filed off the plane, one in particular was incredibly happy. The passenger looked around the airport, seeking out the baggage claim. The first agent to come back couldn't wait to go see her gunman.

Jess's POV

I had the taxi drive me home so I could shower and get changed. I unlocked my door and walked into my house, fully enjoying the feeling of being home. The house was freezing cold, just like the outside world, but my heater was a quick worker. I took a quick shower and put on jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the door, eager to see my gunman.

I rode my motorcycle over to Feliciano's house, parking it on the curb, and walked to the dividing line between his house and Feliciano's. I took a deep breath and stepped over the line. I walked purposefully to the middle of the sidewalk, facing his house full on. The door flew open a few minutes later and there stood my gunman, rifles at the ready.

"Ya see, I would give you the fight yer looking fer, but I seem to have left my guns at yer house," I call out to him, allowing my accent to grow thicker. Vash stands there seemingly paralyzed, when Erika pokes her head out the door frame. "Erika, how's the doll holding up?"

"SISSY!" she shouts, running out to see me. I run up the yard, meeting her halfway, and pulling her into a hug. I pick her up and spin around, getting a laugh from her. "I thought you wouldn't come back. We were waiting so long, Big brother and I." I feel her body shake slightly, knowing tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Erika, I would never leave you for good. I'll always come back to you, promise. Besides, how could I ever leave you two?" I ask her. I look up to see Vash has lowered his rifles, but is still standing there. I walk up to him, Erika trailing close behind, and stop right before the steps. "Hello Vash, it's been a while, huh?"

Instead of replying Vash rushes at me, pulling me into a hug. I smile and hug him back; finally letting myself cry the tears I had been holding in. "Don't do that ever again, please," he pleads while clutching me to him.

"You don't have to worry about that, I requested permanent leave. Surprisingly they granted it, so I can stay here, with you," I reply. Erika smiles even wider and Vash nods happily. "You know, I really missed you while I was away."

"Yeah, I missed you too," he whispers back. We lean closer, our lips meeting in a slow, sweet kiss. I move my arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him even closer. I had missed him so much while I was gone. I had missed his voice, his mint eyes, the way he held his guns, I had missed him. We end the kiss, because Erika's clapping is too embarrassing to endure.

"Can we go inside? It's really cold out here," I say. His eyes widen and he ushers me inside the house, firmly shutting out the cold. I breathe in the familiar scent of his house, a smile finding its way to my face. I look around at the guns on the walls, wondering at how I ever found them anything but comforting. "Man, I missed this house. The houses in Russia are nothing like this one," I say.

"Your mission was in Russia? What were you doing there?" Erika asks with eyes wide with curiosity. I chuckle a little and ruffle her hair.

"Let's go to the living room and I'll tell you all about it. My boss even gave me special permission to talk about this case," I tell her. She nods excitedly and runs to the living room. I look back at Vash and smile. I grab his hand and pull him along with me. "Come on, it's story time."

* * *

 **Ah, are your feels feeling better? Good, the next chapter is about the Russia mission. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Alright guys, sorry for the wait, but here is the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Vash led Erika and I to the table in the dining room, telling us to wait while he got hot chocolate. I watched him leave and then noticed Erika staring at me, clutching the old doll tightly. "Are you going to leave us again?" she asked, whimpering slightly.

"What? No, of course not. Y'all are stuck with me for a while, because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I say loudly. I make sure to say it loud enough for Vash to hear, hoping it will reassure him. Erika nods and smiles, the sadness gone from her eyes. Vash walks back in with three mugs of hot chocolate, places them down on the table, and piles marshmallows into the remaining room in the cup.

"Ok, tell your story, explain everything from the beginning to end," he demands. He sits down and takes a sip of the hot chocolate, somehow able to remain serious looking with a hot chocolate mustache on his face. He blushes and wipes it away when I giggle at the sight. I gain my composure and begin my story.

"I left for Russia with only the name of my partner, Ivan Braginsky. I arrived there with no knowledge of the man's appearance. I had no problem fitting in; I happen to know Russian and am up to date on their culture. My partner met up with me and we drove to the base where we would meet the others. There we were briefed on the mission, which was to infiltrate the suspect's house and gain any Intel we could. For the past six months I have been working as a maid, which really sucks. The suspect was a real perv, so I had to constantly dodge his advances. I got him back in the end, when we took them down I made sure to shoot where it hurt. Anyway, it turned out the guy was planning to hack into the country's military database. He wanted to set off rockets aimed at us, which was really bad. I also had to speak Russian the whole time, so I'm a lot better at it now. To be honest, the guy has always figured out our agents, so I was really worried about not coming back. We somehow managed to keep him off our trail, which makes me the first agent to come back alive from the mission. I missed you guys the whole time I was there, I was constantly wishing to come back." When I had finished the story I realized how jumbled up it sounded, but Vash spoke before I could try to retell it to make more sense.

"We missed you too." Vash said, breaking the silence. He placed his hand on top of mine and smiled. I gave a faint smile back, looking to see Erika doing the same. I was about to say something else when the doorbell rang loudly. Vash and I jerked up in surprise, wondering about how distracted Vash must have been to not sense them coming. I opened the door to see Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku standing on the other side.

"Jess, you're really back," Feliciano exclaimed. He jumped on me, hugging me tightly, as though I might disappear. I gave a smile to Ludwig and Kiku from over his shoulder before Vash arrived. Upon seeing Feliciano clinging to me, Vash picked him up and tossed him towards the other two.

"Vash, apologize, Feliciano just missed me. Just like you and Erika missed me," I scolded. He mumbled a slight apology, but continued to glare at Feliciano. Feliciano went to hide behind Ludwig, who rolled his eyes at the whole situation.

"So, what are you doing over here? I would have thought you would be at home after being gone so long," Ludwig says to me. To my utter embarrassment, the answer is blurted out before I could filter.

"I was visiting my boyfriend after being away for six months, is that so weird?" I ask. The silence that followed was deafening as we all comprehended the words I had just said. Vash and I blushed in synch, trying hard not to show it, but failing miserably. The three in front of us were still experiencing slight shock.

"Does that mean you will stay with us and be my Sissy forever?" Erika asks excitedly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over us.

"So, then your gun fights were like flirting? That is certainly an unconventional way of courting," Kiku comments. I laugh at his remark, getting weird looks from the others.

"You guys just don't get how incredibly sexy it is for a man to be on par with my gunmanship. He even hit me twice, though I was wearing a bullet proof vest the second time. Man, the first time hurt," I said. Ludwig and Feliciano looked horrified, which was weird because they were there when I got hit the first time. Kiku just nodded knowingly.

"Well, why did you guys come over anyway?" Vash asked. His face was back to its normal color, which meant his voice was calm and collected. I stared at the three men on the porch, daring them to give the wrong answer.

"We were wondering if you had heard from Jess, but we have the answer now. We will be going so you two can be together," Ludwig explains. He drags Feliciano off the porch as Kiku follows. I smile brightly and wave goodbye to them, shutting the door once they are on the sidewalk.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask Vash. He seems to consider the question before answering with something random and unexpected.

"I should tell you, I love you too. I didn't get to say it to you after I read your letter, but now I can. I love you," he says. I blush madly as his eyes hold mine his, gaze full of an intensity that says he is not lying.

"I love you too," I say.

"Yay! Now Sissy and Big brother can get married!" Erika exclaims from the hallway. Vash and I blush even harder, wondering how we're going to live with Erika doing that all the time.

* * *

 **Ok, so the next chapter is the epilogue, and then this story is done. I was actually really surprised with how popular this story became. Thanks for that guys. Look forward to the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Welp, here it is, the last chapter. To** ThatCrazyItalian, **yes, yes the ship is canon. I have made it so. Either way, enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Epilogue

It has been a few months since I got back from Russia. In that time Vash and I became an official couple, I even moved in with him. I still had my house though, so about half my stuff was at his place. Erika had been really excited about the move, so much so that she even helped us with the packing and stuff. I gave her the important job of supervising gun packaging. My Golden Twins had never left Vash's place, so I had resorted to using Yin and Yang instead. They were two guns, one pure white and the other black as night, which I had in my reserves.

I sighed as I looked around the somewhat cleaner living room. I had come over to my place for the weekly cleaning. Even though I was rarely here the dirt collected up pretty fast. I had just spent the past two hours cleaning up all the dust that had collected. I was finally done, which meant I could go back to Vash and Erika. I put away all the cleaning supplies, grabbed Yin and Yang, threw on my leather jacket, and rode my motorcycle over.

I climbed off the motorcycle and onto the sidewalk in front of the house. The door flew open and Vash stood there, a grim look on his face. I looked up and smiled, waving at him, but got no reaction. Instead he pulled out what appeared to be a small cannon and aimed it at me. I gasped in surprise, we hadn't had a gun fight in so long, and he pulls out a cannon?!

I whip out Yin and Yang, pointing them at Vash, and stand at the ready. "It's been a while since we've done this Vashy. You getting a cannon just ain't fair," I shout across the yard. He smirks and aims the cannon at the sky, when he pulls the trigger something small shoots out. I keep my eyes on it as it unfurls to be a parachute with words on it. "Nice distraction?" I read.

I look back to Vash, confused, to see him down on one knee with a small velvet box in his hands. I walk over to him slowly, still not sure about what is going on. I give him a quizzical look to which he smirks again. "Jess, you are the only person who can stand against me in a gun fight, the only person that has bothered to get close to me, and the only person Erika has trusted so much. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks.

He opens up the velvet box to reveal a small golden ring with three diamonds set into the band. I blink in surprise, not expecting this at all, and a blush spreads across my face. It takes me a few minutes to realize Vash can't read my mind. "Yes, yes, always yes," I exclaim as I pull him up. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

We break apart so he can put the ring on my finger, causing me to smile even more. I feel so happy that I can't hold it in. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I shout to the world. I pull Vash to the yard with me and start dancing around. Erika hears the commotion and comes out of the house to see. "ERIKA! Vash proposed, I'm your official Big sister!" I call to her.

"FINALLY!" she shouts back as she runs over to me. We start dancing around the yard together, which brings out Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku. They give us weird looks until I show them the ring, after which they congratulate Vash and I.

"We should have a party. Let's do it tomorrow at my place," Feliciano offers. I look over to Vash before answering. Surprisingly he nods, so I tell Feliciano to start preparing. He drags off Ludwig and Kiku to help him prepare, leaving Erika, Vash and I in the yard.

"Guys, let's go inside and enjoy a lazy day," I say. Erika and Vash nod, probably thinking about how tiring the party would be. We spent the rest of the day renting movies and eating way too much popcorn. We all went to bed tired, but looking forward to the party.

The next day was a whirlwind of activity. I was woken up by a call from Francis, who had heard from Alfred, who had heard from Matthew, who had heard from Gilbert, who had heard from Feliciano that I was engaged. "Jess, what do you plan on wearing to the engagement party? Do you need help?" he asked.

"No Francis, I'm good, I think I know how to dress myself. Now let me get some more sleep," I say into the phone coldly. He seems to get the hint and says a quick goodbye. I was able to get an extra hour of sleep before I had to start getting ready.

An hour later I was ready to party all night long. I walk down to the living room and see Vash and Erika are ready as well. We all sigh before leaving; we had heard rumors about Feliciano's parties usually being as bad as Alfred's. The party is in full swing when we arrive, but the DJ stops the music so Feliciano can introduce us.

"Everybody, say hello to the happy couple that just got engaged!" he shouts into the microphone. With that statement the real party begins. The rest of the evening is passed in a blur of smiles, congratulations, hugs, gifts, and advice for married life. By the time we leave we are all exhausted. We don't even make it to our bedrooms. Instead we made the mistake of sitting on the couch, which is where we slept since we had no energy to get up.

I wake up the next morning lying on top of Vash with Erika half on me. I know I can't get up without waking them, so I just snuggle in closer. I sigh contentedly, thinking about how nice this all was. I'm glad I let go of Feliciano's hand all those months ago, otherwise I never would have met my gunman.

* * *

 **Wow, it's all over now. I can hardly believe it, but that's how it often goes. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the story and thanks for loyally reading. I'm going to go work on my newest one now, so look forward to that coming out soon.**


End file.
